Typically, a data file refers to a computer file which stores data to be used by a computer application or system. The data within the computer file can include further divisions or groupings. For example, a data file may include a set of samples or a set of data objects. A data object can refer to a region of storage (e.g., a portion of a data file) that contains one or more values, such as group of values and/or one or more hierarchies of grouped values. An embedding, on the other hand, can refer to a mapping of a discrete variable to a vector of continuous numbers. Sometimes, embeddings are provided as input to train a machine learning model.